


To Love Means to Let Go

by kusudama_akatsuki



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusudama_akatsuki/pseuds/kusudama_akatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great Kuchiki Byakuya has never submitted to defeat, not even when love was the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love Means to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the complexity of their relationship and Hisana's thoughts and feelings towards Byakuya.
> 
> originally posted on ff.net

Loving meant letting go; and letting go was what she did. As much as she wanted to marry him, she couldn’t let her own selfish desires ruin his reputation. It had broken both of their hearts, but she did what se thought was best for them; even if it meant letting go.

After he had left, she had cried into the last remaining memory of him; a blanket made of pure cotton that kept her warmer than she ever had been during the harsh winter that year in Inuzuri. She was grateful for all the times that he had helped her. Her memories of their time together were her treasure that was safely locked within her heart. She was determined not to dwell too much on those loving memories out of fear that she would long for him.

-o-  
He did not understand. He knew that she loved him; not as a noble, but for who he is, a man who only wants to be loved. He found himself in utter shock who she told him ‘no’ and when she asked him to leave, he could have sworn he had seen a tear make its way down her elegant face. Though reluctantly, he respected her wish and quietly got up and left.

Although he was no longer easily angered, he is still stubborn; and it was his stubbornness that drove him to the walk the path to the seventy-eighth district in south Rukongai every day for a week after she had turned down hid offer. Upon further questioning did he learn that she was afraid; afraid of what would happen to his reputation if she went along with his plan. He simply told her that he did not care what would happen to him as long as they were together; he even promised to live out here with her if the extreme were to happen. However this only made her even more firm to her answer.

-o-  
It wasn’t until the seventh day that it happened. He isn’t sure how it happened, not even to this day. The words slipped out of his mouth and next thing he knew, she said yes. It was a moment after that she realized the she had been tricked, tricked into marrying him. She didn’t mind though. He immediately took her in his arms and flash-stepped all the way back home where he told his grandfather. The couple was married the very next week, much to the dismay of the extended family.


End file.
